THE MURDERED, THE MURDERER, AND THE VICTIMS
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: There's been a series of murders through out the Mushroom Kingdom, Moonlight Valley, Diamond City, The Dark Lands, and Sarasaland. Will whoever done it get caught before he/she takes more innocent lives?
1. NOT COMING OUT

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 35)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ? ) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

THE MURDERED, THE MURDERER, AND THE VICTIMS

CHAPTER 1: NOT COMING OUT

It was a dark and stormy night in the Mushroom Kingdom. Dylan and Saphire were staying with her Grandma Lilly. All three of them sat in the living room watching TV, when all of a sudden the show was interrupted with breaking news.

_"We interrupt this program for a warning broadcast. There's been a series of murders throughout the Mushroom Kingdom, Moonlight Valley, Diamond City, The Dark Lands, and Sarasaland. We do not have any leads on who is doing this, but the police are searching for clues."_

"I'm scared." Saphire told her grandma as she hugged Mr. Bunny.

Grandma Lilly held her in her arms to comfort her.

"Don't worry Saphire, Whoever it is, I promise I won't let 'em get you." Dylan assured her. "They'd have to go through me before I'd let 'em kill you."

"I'm still scared though!" Saphire cried as she pulled away from her grandma. "I don't wanna die!"

The eight-year-old princess took off running up the stairs crying her heart out. She hurried into her room and grabbed her blanket and pillow and darted inside her closet. Saphire slammed the white closet door shut and laid down on the yellow-orange carpet.

"Saphire!" Dylan called, walking inside her room with Grandma Lilly.

"Come on out, Sweetie." Her grandma told her.

"NO!" Saphire screamed hysterically. "I'm not coming out!"

"Dylan, see what you can do with her, I'm going to go lock all the doors in the house." Grandma Lilly told him, leaving the room.

"Saphire, I'm here to protect you." The eleven-year-old boy assured her.

"I just want to be alone right now." She slightly whispered.

Dylan walked over to her bed and grabbed a pillow off her bed and the stitched quilt off the chair.

"I'll be right here if you need me." Dylan told her as he lay down on the yellow-orange carpet.

Three hours later the whole house was quiet, everyone was sleeping. Saphire lay inside her closet tossing and turning. The eight-year-old princess whimpered and whined in her sleep. There was only one thing that caused her to do this while sleeping and it was called nightmares.

_Saphire slowly walked down the long and narrow hallway. She was terrified and she could feel her heart wanting to burst from her chest. She could sense a presence nearby, so she started running as fast as she could. As she ran she looked over her shoulder and saw her worst nightmare catching up to her. The evil woman swung her sharp knife at her, nearly cutting her. No matter how far she ran, it seemed like the hallway just kept getting longer._

_"Help me Mommy! Help me!" She cried out in fear._

_The evil woman caught up with her and she grabbed the child by the arm._

_"Lemme go!" Saphire cried as she was lifted off the ground._

_The terrible woman turned her around and stabbed her right in the shoulder, making her scream bloody murder._

Dylan shot up and Grandma Lilly came running in the room. Saphire was screaming like she was being brutally murdered causing her bedroom window to shatter. The eleven-year-old boy swung the white closet door open and he shook her shoulder. Dylan picked her up and held her in his arms and she woke up crying.

"Make it stop!" Saphire sobbed, clinging to him. "Don't let Melissa get me!"

"I won't." He assured her as he hugged her.

Grandma Lilly rubbed her granddaughter's head to help comfort her.

* * *

Somewhere in down town Diamond City and mysterious figure was dragging one of the human residents down a very dark alley. The mysterious figure pulled the young woman in her early twenties behind the dumpsters.

"Please don't hurt me; I have a young daughter at home!" The girl with long red hair pleaded.

"I don't care." The mysterious person snapped, stabbing the young woman in the chest.

Blood poured from her chest and she bled to death, leaving blood to run off her chest and down onto the cement. The mysterious person climbed the ladder that was attached to the brick building next to the dead body. The person got to the top of the building and looked over the edge. The murderer cackled, watching the blood slither down pass the dumpsters. The mysterious person turned back around and took off running across the top of the connected buildings.

* * *

NOTE: Saphire sometimes has bad dreams of Melissa getting her, since she's been through so much. I will also try to make it bloodier. I will try to update faster than I have been in the past year and year before.


	2. ANOTHER MURDER

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 35)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ? ) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

THE MURDERED, THE MURDERER, AND THE VICTIMS

CHAPTER 2: ANOTHER MURDER

It was almost seven o'clock in the morning and Saphire had been asleep for at least four hours. Dylan had not stopped holding her; he was sitting against the wall holding her close. The blonde haired boy woke up and stood up with the strawberry blonde haired princess in his arms. He looked over at the orange alarm clock and walked out of her bedroom carrying her. He gently made his way down the stairs to the living room with her. Grandma Lilly was already up and dressed.

"Good morning." The grandma smiled, looking over her shoulder at them.

"Good morning." Dylan replied back as he made his way over to the beige couch with Saphire.

"They found another body this morning." Grandma Lilly informed him as she looked at the TV.

Dylan laid Saphire on the couch and then sat down next to the grandma.

_"The police have informed us that the body we found is a woman in her twenties. She has a young daughter at home and the child is being placed with her mother's parents. Every murder victim we found has been women in their twenties and a single parent with a daughter and human. There are no leads in who is behind this killing spree, but the police informed us they are still searching." The human female news reporter reported._

"I'm going to call Misty." Grandma Lilly told Dylan, picking up the phone. "When I find out where she is, I need you to go get her and bring her back here."

"What about Saphire?" The eleven-year-old boy asked, arching his eyebrow in concern.

"I'll watch her." The grandma assured him, dialing Misty's house number.

Grandma Lilly waited on Misty to pick up the phone, but it just kept ringing.

"No answer." She sighed, hanging up the phone.

"Try Dan's number." Dylan told her, holding Saphire's hand.

The grandma picked up the phone and dialed his number and Dan picked up.

**"Hello." The black haired man greeted.**

"Dan, this is Lilly and I need to talk to Misty." She told him.

**Dan handed the phone over to Misty and she spoke. "Hello?"**

"Misty, I'm sending Dylan after you to bring you here." Grandma Lilly told her. "There's a murderer out there targeting single mothers in their twenties who have daughters."

**"That's horrible!" Misty exclaimed. "I'll wait here for his arrival."**

Grandma Lilly hung up and looked at Dylan.

"Go get her and don't worry, Saphire will be safe." The grandma assured the blonde haired boy.

Dylan stood up and walked out of the house, closing the front door louder than what was intended.

* * *

At Dan's house, Dan sat there worried about the daughter he just found out about. See, Dan had a girlfriend before he and Melissa ever met. One day they got too carried away and it resulted in Ai being born. After that night, his girlfriend never wanted to see him again. A month ago a young girl came knocking on Dan's door with her daughter. He noticed Ai had her Japanese mother's eyes and the little one looked just like her half Japanese mother. Now they live there with him and Misty who sometimes stays the night.

"Ai, Kimi, I don't want either of you leaving this house without me." The black haired man told his daughter and granddaughter.

"We won't dad." Ai assured him as she wiped Kimi's mouth off.

"Dan, I'll be back whenever." Misty told him. "Since that murderer is out there, Dylan is coming to get me."

"Alright, be safe." The black haired man told her, sitting on the couch.

"I will." Misty assured him.

When there was a knock at the door, Dan got up and looked out the door's window. He saw Dylan on the other side of the white door and he opened it.

"Ready?" The blonde haired boy asked.

Misty gave Dan a kiss and a hug. Dylan took Misty by her hand and led her out the door.

* * *

Somewhere in down town Sarasaland, the mysterious person was once again dragging another human woman in her twenties down a dark alley. The pale, blonde haired woman kicked and screamed, but it was hopeless.

"Please, I have six-year-old little girl at home who needs me!" She cried as she was pulled up the ladder to the roof.

The person pulled the young woman over to the middle of the roof and began to stab her. Blood squirted everywhere and the insane villain cackled dementedly. The twenty-four year old woman laid there barely clinging to life, but that changed the murderer slit her throat open. Blood poured from her wounds like water coming out of a water faucet. When the murderer was finished stabbing her, it looked like Jack the Ripper had been there (his first victim was nicknamed Polly and she was prostitute).

The villain got up and picked the victim up and walked over to the edge of the roof and smirked. The murderer took the dead body and threw her off the room, landing on the sidewalk below. Several shrieks of horror echoed and the terrible mysterious person took off running across roof tops of businesses.

* * *

NOTE: Saphire sometimes has bad dreams of Melissa getting her, since she's been through so much. I will also try to make it bloodier. I will try to update faster than I have been in the past year and year before.


	3. ATTACKED

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 35)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ? ) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

THE MURDERED, THE MURDERER, AND THE VICTIMS

CHAPTER 3: ATTACKED

Over in Boo Woods inside Luigi's Mansion, Luigi, Daisy, Lilly sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Do you think Saphire and Misty are alright?" The flower princess asked, wiping her mouth on the napkin.

"I don't know." The green clad plumber told her, wiping his hands off.

Lilly Mario sat there eating bacon and listening to them talk.

"I'm just really worried about them, you know?" She sighed heavily. "I need to go to Uncle Chris' house."

"Okay, but what about Lilly?" Luigi asked her.

"Call Plum, she can watch her for us." Daisy told him, getting up.

"Who's Plum?" Lilly asked as she stared at her mother.

"She's an old friend, so go get dressed." Daisy told her as she took their plates to the sink to wash.

The young child slid off the wooden chair and walked out of the kitchen. Luigi dialed Plum's number and waited.

**"Hello?" Plum answered.**

"Plum, can you babysit our daughter?" The green clad plumber asked.

**"Sure, did you want me to come over there?" She asked.**

"If it's no problem, then yes come over here." He told her.

**"I'll be over in about five minutes." Plum told him.**

Luigi hung up the phone and started helping Daisy do dishes. Lilly ran back in the kitchen all dressed in her orange overall dress and green, short sleeve shirt.

"Mommy, why can't I go with you and Daddy?" Lilly asked in concern.

"It's not safe." She replied, putting the dishes away.

"Why?" She asked, watching the flower princess.

"We don't want you in danger, that's why you are staying here with our old friend." The green clad plumber cut in, turning around to pick her up.

As soon as Luigi picked up the young child, there was a loud knock at the door. The green clad plumber headed out of the kitchen with Lilly on his side and opened the door in foyer.

"Hey Luigi!" Plum greeted happily as she walked inside.

Daisy hurried into the foyer. "Hey Plum."

"Hey." She greeted back.

"Plum, this is our daughter Lilly." The flower princess introduced.

Luigi handed Lilly over to Plum.

"Sorry, but we have to go now" Daisy apologized as she opened the door.

"It's fine." Plum assured her.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" Lilly called as she watched her mother pull her father out the doors.

"So, what do you want to do?" Plum asked, setting her down.

"I'll show you." Lilly told her as she grabbed her by the hand to lead her to her room.

* * *

Back at Saphire's dad's old house, Grandma Lilly finally got her to wake up.

"Where's Dylan?" She asked, staring up at her grandma.

"I sent him after your mother, so she can be here and safe." Grandma Lilly explained.

The door opened and Dylan walked in with Misty in tow.

"Mommy!" Saphire exclaimed as she sprung from the couch.

The eight-year-old princess ran to her mother and she picked her up.

"Mommy!" She cried as she hugged her. "I've been so scared!"

"I'm here now." Misty assured her daughter.

"With you here, we can watch out for both of you." Grandma Lilly told her daughter-in-law as she stood up from the couch. "I also will be back; I'm going to the store."

"I'll watch them." Dylan told the grandma.

"Don't open the doors for anyone." She instructed as she walked out of the front door.

Misty sat Saphire on the couch and Dylan sat next to her. The twenty-eight year old mother looked over at the clock.

"It's not even noon yet and she's going to the store." She thought to herself.

"Mommy, I'm tired." The eight-year-old princess yawned.

Misty took Saphire by the hand and took her upstairs, leaving Dylan sitting on the couch. He turned off the TV and stood up and headed up the stairs.

"Mommy, will you please lay down with me?" Saphire asked, climbing onto her bed.

"I guess." Misty replied, sitting on the other side of the bed.

Dylan walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Saphire.

"I really don't want to leave you and her alone." He told his friend's mother.

"I understand." She told him. "If you want, you can lay down with us."

The young princess scooted over to the middle of the bed and he laid down. Misty laid down and Saphire snuggled up to her and went to sleep. An hour passed and all three of them were asleep when Dylan awoke to the sound of glass shattering. The eleven-year-old boy got up, waking the eight-year-old princess. Dylan quietly walked out of the room and down the stairs. Without knowing him knowing it, Saphire slowly followed behind.

Dylan peered into the kitchen and saw a mysterious person dressed in black with a black mask on. When he went to turn around, he bumped into his young friend, making some noise. He picked her up and hurried back up the stairs and into her room.

"Saphire, get in the closet." He ordered. "I'll get your mom."

Saphire grabbed Mr. Bunny and hurried inside her closet while Dylan got Misty up. The twenty-eight year old mother got in the closet with her daughter and held her in her arms. Dylan hid behind the bedroom door, waiting for the mysterious person to enter. After about five to ten minutes of waiting, the mysterious person walked in slowly. Dylan jumped out from behind the door and tackled the person.

The mysterious person whipped out a sharp knife and knocked the kid off their back. Dylan punched the terrible person and the person cut his arm. Saphire peered through the cracks of the closet door. She whimpered when she saw her best friend bleeding. The bad guy heard this and went over to the closet. Even though the eleven-year-old boy's arm was bleeding, he got back up and kicked the person in the back of the leg, taking the person down. Saphire threw open the closet door and ran out of the room with Mr. Bunny and Misty followed.

The mysterious person pushed Dylan inside the closet and placed a chair in front of the door, trapping him.

"So long kid!" The mysterious person yelled, leaving the room.

When the blonde haired boy heard the terrible person's voice, he gasped. "Melissa."

* * *

Upon the third floor, Saphire ran inside the hall closet and closed the door. Misty on the other hand was searching for a place to hide when the awful lady in black tackled her.

"Get off me!" She screamed as she struggled underneath the murderer. "DYLAAAAN!"

Saphire heard her mother cry in distress, so she opened the door and threw a golf ball at the murderer. Melissa ignored Saphire and rolled Misty over. The blonde haired woman struggled beneath the terrible woman and her daughter watched in horror. Before the evil woman could pin Misty down, Misty pulled the mask off and gasped. "Melissa!"

Melissa raised her sharp knife getting ready to stab Misty when all of a sudden Saphire ran out of the hall closet carrying a golf club. The eight-year-old princess swung the club at the evil woman, knocking her off her mother. Misty got up and picked up Saphire and ran towards the fourth floor.

"Mr. Bunny!" Saphire cried, watching Melissa pick it up.

* * *

Luigi and Daisy made it to the house and they noticed the broken window.

"Oh no." The flower princess thought to herself as she hurried inside with the green clad plumber in tow.

"Be careful." Luigi whispered to her.

Daisy ran up the stairs to Saphire's room only to see Dylan finally breaking out of the closet.

"Melissa's the murderer!" He exclaimed, running out of the room.

The flower princess followed after him and the green clad plumber caught up.

"Luigi, stay downstairs in case Grandma Lilly gets back from store." Dylan instructed.

Luigi nodded and ran back downstairs.

"Dylan, are you alright?" Daisy asked as they ran down the hallway. "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine." He assured her as they ran up the stairs. "Just search the rooms."

* * *

Misty ran inside of one of the guest rooms and sat Saphire down.

"Hide under the bed and don't come out." She told her daughter.

Saphire nodded and crawled under the bed. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too Saph." Misty replied.

Melissa ran in the room and Misty punched her, making her drop the toy. The evil woman knocked her down and pinned her down.

"GET OFF ME!" Misty shouted furiously as she kicked.

Melissa raised the sharp knife and brought it down into her right shoulder, making her scream out in pain. The eight-year-old saw it all and started to cry her terrible cry. "MOMMYYYY!"

The cry didn't faze Melissa and she continued to hurt Misty. Saphire crawled out from under the bed and shoved Melissa off her wounded mother. The child picked up Mr. Bunny as the evil woman stood up. Saphire turned around to run, but Melissa grabbed her and stabbed her in the shoulder. The child pulled away screaming bloody murder as blood oozed out onto her true blue shirt. The evil woman smacked the child, making her fall out of the spare guest room onto the floor in the hallway. Saphire continued to scream and cry and Misty slowly stood up.

"Leave my daughter alone!" She growled angrily as she held her right shoulder.

"DYLAAAAN!" Saphire cried out, lying on the floor. "MOMMY!"

* * *

Down on the third floor Dylan and Daisy heard the loud crying.

"Saphire!" They both exclaimed in unison.

The blonde haired boy and the flower princess ran out of the guest room and up to the fourth floor.

* * *

NOTE: Saphire sometimes has bad dreams of Melissa getting her, since she's been through so much. I will also try to make it bloodier. I will try to update faster than I have been in the past year and year before.


	4. DRUGGED

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 35)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ? ) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

THE MURDERED, THE MURDERER, AND THE VICTIMS

CHAPTER 4: DRUGGED

Up on the fourth floor Saphire laid on the hallway floor crying and bleeding. Misty was pretty enraged; even though she was bleeding too, she was more concerned about her only child. Misty rushed over to Melissa and socked her a good one knocking her unconscious, at least for now. Dylan and Daisy made it up the stairs and they both saw blood everywhere.

"Saphire, it's going to be okay now." Dylan assured her as he held her in his arms.

Misty bent over and picked up her weeping child and held her close.

"We need to get you both and Dylan to the emergency room." Daisy told them. "You guys are hurt bad."

"I'm not hurt." Dylan snapped. "It's just a small cut."

"Three inches long is no small cut!" The flower princess exclaimed. "You are going to get stitches!"

"Dylan, you do need stitches." Misty told him as she held Saphire and her toy in her arms.

"Put me down!" Saphire whined.

The blonde haired woman put her daughter down and she hugged Dylan with one arm.

"We need to get-" The blonde haired boy stopped. "Where the heck is she?"

"I don't know, but let's get out of here." Misty told them, heading down the stairs.

The others followed and the murderer peered back inside through the window at the end of the hall.

* * *

Down in the Kitchen, Grandma Lilly had just gotten back from the store. Luigi stopped her.

"What's going on?" She asked, placing the bags of stuff on the table.

"Melissa attacked the girls and Dylan got hurt as well." The green clad plumber explained.

"Where are they?" The grandma asked in concern.

"We're right here." Misty said weakly as she held her right shoulder. "My vision is going black."

"Aunt Misty?" Daisy spoke in concern as she tried to hold onto her.

"Mommy?" The eight-year-old princess whimpered.

Misty collapsed onto the floor and everyone exclaimed.

"Misty!" Grandma Lilly exclaimed, picking her up.

"For someone in her fifties, you are strong enough to lift 130 pounds." Daisy commented.

"Yeah, well let's get out of here." The grandma suggested, holding her daughter-in-law.

"To the emergency room!" Luigi exclaimed, walking out with the adults in tow.

Dylan picked up Saphire since she was looking much paler than before and then picked up Mr. Bunny and followed out behind the others.

* * *

Melissa crawled back through the window on the fourth floor.

"I will kill that little brat and her mother if it's the last thing I do!" She exclaimed full of rage. "And if that stupid boy gets in my way, I'll kill him."

The evil woman stood there and began thinking.

"I bet they're going to Misty's house where she lives on and off." She thought aloud. "That's where I'll finish that brat and her mother off."

Melissa smirked and pulled out her spare black mask and pulled it over her head.

"Look out Misty; I'm coming for you and your daughter!" She cackled as she walked down four floors and out of the house.

* * *

Down at the emergency room, Dylan, Misty, and Saphire were getting stitches. The nurses had to do a blood infusion on Misty and Saphire. Dylan on the other hand was perfectly fine; it's like the cut didn't faze him at all. After the blood infusions on Misty and Saphire was able to leave.

"We'd be safer at my house." Misty told her family and Dylan.

"Then let's go to your house." Grandma Lilly replied.

Dylan bent down and Saphire climbed onto his back, holding Mr. Bunny.

"Misty, are you alright to walk?" Luigi asked, holding the exit door open.

"Yeah." She replied, walking pass him.

"There should be a warp pipe right over there behind those bushes that'll take us to her house." Daisy cut in.

"Seriously? I never noticed it." Misty told them. "I guess I never really paid that much attention."

"It's behind some bushes near your house." The flower princess explained, walking over to the warp pipe. "There's a book at the library with warp pipes that lead to certain areas of the world."

Dylan climbed upon the warp pipe with Saphire holding onto him and her stuff animal and they went down. Grandma Lilly and the others went down one right after another.

* * *

Melissa was already at Misty's house and inside. She took out a bottle of sleeping pills she had already had crushed up and poured it into the pitcher of tea. As she poured the crushed up sleeping pills she cackled dementedly. The evil woman grabbed a spoon and stirred it up and placed it back inside the fridge. When she finished she put the bottle in the garbage bin and headed for the closet in Saphire's room.

Outside the house by the tree with bushes, Dylan and Saphire came up through the warp pipe. The blonde haired boy climbed down with his best friend on his back. As soon as he got down, the others started coming up and climbing down. Misty pulled out her key and walked over and unlocked her front door.

"There's plenty of room to sit, so go get comfy." The blonde haired woman told them as she pushed the door open.

The others walked in and Misty followed in and shut and locked the door.

"Do you have any tea?" The grandma asked, walking over to the kitchen.

"Yes, there's some fresh in the fridge." Misty told her, sitting down on her beige couch next to Luigi and Daisy.

"Does anyone want any?" Grandma Lilly asked, taking the pitcher out of the fridge.

"Um I guess I'll take half a cup." The flower princess told her grandma.

"I'll take a half of cup for me too." Luigi added.

Grandma Lilly poured them their tea and brought it to them. All three of them drank what they had and the grandma sat down on the couch with them. Saphire stood there with Dylan and Misty stood up from the couch.

"You kids can go play in Saphire's room." The twenty-eight year old mother told them.

The blonde haired boy took his friend by the hand and pulled her to her bedroom. Misty sat down on the light blue chair and looked over at her family.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked them.

"I think there was something in the tea." Daisy yawned, laying her head on Luigi's shoulder.

"Guy's don't fall asleep!" Misty shrieked as she stood up.

Dylan ran back in the living room, leaving Saphire alone in her room playing with Mr. Bunny.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"They've been drugged!" Misty shrieked.

"I need to get you guys out of here." He told her calmly.

All of a sudden they heard a ruckus back in Saphire's room and the terrified shrills of an eight-year-old child. Dylan ran towards the bedroom only to see Melissa holding Saphire in a headlock.

"Dylan!" Saphire cried in fear. "Don't let me die!"

Misty stood there in the doorway and looked at Saphire in fear.

"NO!" The blonde haired woman screamed. "Let my daughter go!"

The evil woman cackled dementedly and threw a sharper knife at her, striking her in the thigh.

"Mommy!" Saphire cried as she watched her fall to the ground.

"Save Saphire!" She yelled at Dylan.

Misty cried in agonizing pain as she pulled the knife out of her thigh. Blood oozed out and she placed her hands on it. Dylan got into fighting position and Melissa placed the knife against Saphire's throat.

"Come any closer and I slit her throat!" The murderer growled, pressing harder against the child's throat.

"Either way you're going to hurt the one I love." The blonde haired boy snapped.

"DYLAAAN!" Saphire cried.

Dylan threw a punch at Melissa and she pulled the knife away from Saphire's throat to cut him instead. The child whimpered in discomfort as the evil woman tightened her grasp on her. The eleven-year-old boy punched the terrible woman and she swung her sharp knife at him. He didn't wait for her to try to cut him, so he grabbed her by the arm and twisted it. Melissa used her foot to knock him down, but he just got back up and punched at her some more.

Dylan grabbed Melissa by her arm and twisted it behind her back, making her let go of Saphire. The eight-year-old princess ran over to her mom's side to get the knife she had pulled out of her thigh. Saphire threw the knife to Dylan and he caught it. The blonde haired boy karate kicked the evil woman in the leg, but before he could dodge her attack, she sliced his other arm. Dylan didn't care though, he just kept fighting. Melissa knocked him down again and threw another knife, barely missing Saphire's neck and sticking into the wall.

Misty sat there barely awake; after all she was losing blood from being stabbed again. Saphire stood up and ran out of the room to get bandages to patch her mother up. The child ran back in with bandages and she gently patched her mother up to help stop the bleeding. Meanwhile Dylan did another karate kick, knocking the evil woman down.

"Just leave Saphire and her mother alone!" The blonde haired boy shouted furiously.

"I want them dead." She simply told him, wiping the old blood from one of her sharp knives.

"I'm so sick of you always hurting Saphire!" Dylan shouted angrily. "She and her mother have done nothing to you!"

"You already know why I want them dead." Melissa told him calmly.

"I love her and I won't let you murder her and her mother!" He shouted furiously.

"Loving her is your greatest weakness." Melissa smirked, holding up a knife. "I know how to use it against you."

Saphire stood back against the cyan bedroom wall shaking with fear. Dylan went to punch Melissa, but she stopped him and shoved him down.

"Lights out for you, Saphire!" She exclaimed, hurling a couple knives at her.

* * *

NOTE: I'm trying my best. I will try to update faster than I have been in the past year and year before.


	5. GREATEST WEAKNESS

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE:) (If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 35)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 18)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 18)

Claire (AGE: 33 )

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: ? ) (Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE: 32) (Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29) (Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30) (Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Ai Cotton (AGE: 23)

Kimi Cotton (AGE: 3)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE: Not Born Yet)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendo's.

* * *

THE MURDERED, THE MURDERER, AND THE VICTIMS

CHAPTER 5: GREATEST WEAKNESS

The blonde haired boy jumped up and tackled the strawberry blonde haired girl to the ground. He didn't know he had been hit until he heard Saphire scream. Lucky for him it only sliced him all the across his back and didn't stab him. Melissa threw another knife and this time it got him in the shoulder, taking him down.

"DYLAN!" Saphire cried as Melissa approached them.

"I will kill anyone who stands in my way!" Melissa bellowed as she threw another knife at the child.

The child pulled the knife out of her best friend's shoulder and pointed it at the evil lady. "Go away!"

Melissa struck the eight-year-old princess across the face knocking her over onto the true blue flooring.

"I've been trying to kill you for the last three to four years and I'm going to succeed if it's the last thing I do!" She hollered, swinging the knife at the eight-year-old princess.

Saphire kicked Melissa in the hand, knocking the knife away from her. The evil woman grabbed the girl by her ankle and lifted her up.

"Put me down!" Saphire screamed as she struggled to free herself.

Melissa forced her knife into Saphire's other shoulder, making her scream louder and cry. "DYLAAAN!"

The blonde haired boy laid there trying to regain consciousness.

"Dylan, please wake up!" Saphire cried louder as Melissa used the sharp knife to slice Saphire's arms and legs.

Dylan continued trying to move and when he finally did, he stood up. The evil woman wasn't aware he had gotten up, but she sure did know it when he chucked one of her knife at her leg. Melissa released Saphire and Dylan picked her up and ran out of the room. The murderer pulled the knife out of her leg and she took off after them. The eleven-year-old boy ran out into the living room carrying the eight-year-old princess in his arms. The evil woman hurled a knife at his leg, striking him just above the back of the knee. Dylan fell down on top of Saphire, making her cry out in fear and pain.

Saphire moved him off her and pulled the knife out of the back of his leg and ran for her life out the front door. The evil woman ran after her. Over on the couch Luigi, Daisy, and Grandma Lilly were just regaining consciousness, but they were unaware at what was going on.

Outside the child was running around the house.

"I gotta find something to help me defeat her or else we're dead." She thought to herself, while searching.

While running, she tripped over her softball bat. Melissa caught up to her and Saphire grabbed her ball bat and swung.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The eight-year-old child screamed as she wacked the woman in the knee.

"AGH! WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Melissa bellowed, swinging the knife at her.

Saphire rolled out of the way and stood up with the ball bat. "You hurt my mommy and Dylan, now you are going to pay!"

The evil woman hurled another knife and the strawberry blonde haired princess dodged it and ran back inside the house. Inside the house, the child pressed herself up against the wall. Melissa bolted through the front door and Saphire swung the ball bat, striking her in the face.

"For all the times you have beaten and nearly killed me, I'm going to make you pay!" The child exclaimed, swinging the bat at her other knee.

Daisy, Luigi, and Grandma Lilly had woken up all the way and they saw Saphire crying and swinging the ball bat at the murderer. Daisy hurried over to her young cousin and picked her up.

"Saphire, calm down, Luigi's calling the paramedics." The flower princess assured her as she held her close.

"Help is on the way." The green clad plumber told them, hanging up the phone.

Their grandma ran into Saphire's bedroom and Misty was sitting against the wall half awake. Grandma Lilly gently picked her up and grabbed Mr. Bunny and carried her into the living room and placed her on the couch. Luigi had picked up Dylan and placed him on the blue chair. Dylan regained consciousness and saw Daisy holding Saphire. The green clad plumber took some rope and tied up Melissa, who laid there unconscious.

"Saphire?" The blonde haired boy winced in pain.

The flower princess sat Saphire down and she ran to her best friend crying.

"Don't cry Saphire, your mom and I will be alright." He assured her, holding her hand. "I'm glad you're alright though."

"She was going to kill you and then kill my mommy and me." The child sniffled.

"Melissa was right about you being my greatest weakness." He told her. "I'm willing to risk my life for you and almost every bad guy we've come across has used you against me."

"Saphire, you are going back to Brooklyn with Dylan after this is over." Misty cut in as she laid there on the couch, holding the stuff animal.

"You're going with her too." Grandma Lilly added, rubbing her head.

"Saphire, I still can walk." He assured her, rubbing her hand. "There's no nerve damage and I know this because I can still move it."

The eight-year-old princess hugged him gently and he hugged her back. While they hugged, two paramedics arrived and one loaded up the murderer and took off. The other loaded up the children and Misty and the three that wasn't injured got in the back.

Down at the hospital the Mushroom Kingdom Police force was in Melissa's room with her. In another room Dylan, Misty, and Saphire where getting stitches. The other three stood across the room watching. No one had any idea how bad the eleven-year-old boy was cut up, but he was lucky enough to not have to get stitches in his back.

"No more worries." A police Toad told them as he walked inside the room. "Melissa Low is going to jail."

"If it wasn't for Saphire getting upset like she did, we'd all be probably dead." Grandma Lilly told the police officer.

"Well don't worry, she's going to jail." The officer assured them.

The officer walked out and the others felt relief.

"You three can go home now." The nurse told them. "Just take it easy though."

"We will." Misty replied.

"Well, Luigi and I must be getting back to the mansion now." Daisy told them as she gave them all hugs goodbye.

"See you guys later." Luigi told them, giving Saphire a hug.

"I best get going also; I'm going to go clean both houses up." Grandma Lilly told them.

"Thanks." Misty hugged the grandma and handed her the house key.

Dylan stood up and Saphire held onto Mr. Bunny and held his hand. Grandma Lilly bent over and hugged both kids.

"I'll send you and your mom's clothes to Dylan's later." She told them, leaving the room.

Dylan, Misty, and Saphire left the hospital and headed for Brooklyn, New York. The trio went to the warp pipe that goes to Brooklyn. They climbed upon the warp pipe and they went down and popped up in Brooklyn. They walked out from behind the bushes and when Dylan saw what he saw, he was shocked.

THE END FOR NOW.

* * *

NOTE: I'm sorry if the ending sucked, but I am planning to reveal what shocked Dylan. I will try to update faster than I have been in the past year and year before.


End file.
